Ship Weapons
Ship Weapons Ship Weapons are machines attached to hulls which allow ships to attack while in combat. The effect, weight, and range of weapons vary greatly. They can be used both to attack bases and ships. 'Ballistic' The first and most basic and used weapons in the game. Auto-loader and Hardened Barrels improve these weapons making Thud's the third longest range weapon and Ripper 4's the highest DPS with the D33 class weapons comming in a close behind each in DPS and range over all. While the speical Layered Armor provides extra protection against them. ''Thud Cannon'' The first unlocked weapon type, Thud Cannons are very basic, with a low ratio of damage to weight. They are described as 'heavy duty single shot cannons'. With the use of Auto-loader and hardened barrels, Thud Cannons become suited for end game. ''Ripper Cannon'' Focusing more on a sequel to the Thud Cannon, the Ripper Cannon focuses on getting in fast and dealing damage. The range is limited on Ripper Cannons, forcing them closer to the enemy to attack. They are described as "twin barrelled rapid fire cannons". 'Penetrating' Penetrating weapons are missiles and rockets used to "penetrate" enemy targets. Enhanced Warhead increases weapon damage and Laser Targeting increases accuracy while the specials Reactive Armor and Guidance Scrambler provides extra protection against them. ''Rapier Missiles'' The second unlocked weapon type, Rapier Missiles are more advanced than the previous Thud Cannons, and have a much extended range and improved damage. They are simply described as "heat-seeking missiles". Note: if all your ships are near an enemy ship that only has rapier missiles as its weapons then the ship cannot fire back. ''Cutlass Missiles'' The Cutlass Missiles are the heavy-duty counterpart to the Rapier Missiles. With much the same stat gradients, the tactic of Cutlass Missiles, they "pack a heavy punch and can put a dent in most hulls". 'Explosive' Best used for attacking bases or targets that are slow moving because of their long projectile flight time after firing can give the target the ability to move out of splash range. Highly Explosive Shells increases these weapons splash damage and Electronic Range Finder incease their accuracy while the special Ablative Armor provides extra protection againt them. ''Diplomat Mortar'' The third unlocked weapon type, Diplomat Mortars are very slow to fire, but have a very high damage to weight ratio. Best described as 'one shot only', it's unlikely a Diplomat Mortar will get in many shots before the end of a battle. They are described as "high-arching explosive mortars". ''Peacemaker Mortar'' A true upgrade to the Diplomat Mortar, the Peacemaker Mortar shows improvement in all stats, while keeping in play with the gradients upon which they lie. They are best and simply described as "massively explosive mortars". Peacemakers are also the longest range weapon in the game. ''Hydra Rockets'' Much like the previous Ripper Cannon, Hydra Rockets have a limited range from which they can fire powerful shots, but take a good while to reload. They are described as "launches a volley of rockets". ''Maelstrom Rockets'' The final unlockable weapon, Maelstrom Rockets show their superiority with massive damage, albeit a low fire rate. They are said to "employ centrifugal technology to deliver epic explosions". 'Underwater Weapons' Underwater projectiles can be fired from a submarine or small ship. There are currently no specials that increase range or damage tfor these weapons but the Sonar Pod does increase the detection range of torpedoes and submerged submarines. ''Havok Torpedoes'' The Gunboat, Skirmisher, Longship and of course the Predator Submarine can be equiped with Havok Torpedoes. D * A / RT = Damage per second Base Weapons These are the weapons you can place on your defense platforms to defend your base against attacks by other players. Howitzer Cannon Mid-range, large caliber, anti ship ballistic cannon. Howitzer's are ballistic base anti-ship weapons that fire at a fast rate. Their are four levels of howitzer's level has higher damage and range than the last. Sentinel Missiles Long-range, heat seaking missiles. Most bases still have Sentinel missiles as base weapons. this can be 'cured' with reactive armor special Flak Gun Anti-missile defense cannon used to shoot down missile barrages fired by enemy ships. The Flak Gun shoots yellow defensive lasers at enemy missiles. It targets Rapiers, Cutlasses, Hydra Rockets, and Maelstroms. Bombard Rockets Anti-mortar defense cannon used to shoot down mortar shells from enemy ships. Firing bombard rockets that target enemy mortar (explosive) projectiles ejected from the launcher based on a defense platform. Each higher level of defense weapon fires more salvo's with greater accuracy. It aims for peacemaker and diplomat shells. Victory Mortar Powerful long-ranged mortar. Excellent for destroying large armadas. Victory mortars are explosive motar shells good for near the heart of your base, where it has more coverable range on water. The largest draw back is the mortar's inability to hit moving targets. D * A / RT = Damage per second Draconian Blueprint Weapons These are weapons you can find by attacking Draconian salvage fleets and resource deposits. Salvage fleets must be level 4 or above and resource deposits level 6 or above to have a chance of dropping weapon parts. "There is a percentage chance to 'win' a Blueprint piece after each successful Draconian fleet battle above a certain level. This chance varies between 2% and 6% depending on the Blueprint. Blueprints drop from both Cargo Fleets and Terrain Defense Fleets and are grouped into 3 tiers: *Tier 1 - drops from fleets power level between 16 and 23, contains 7 Blueprints in total. (salvage levels 4-5, mine levels 6-7) *Tier 2 - drops from fleets power level between 24 and 31, contains 12 Blueprints in total. (salvage levels 6-7, mine levels 8-10) *Tier 3 - drops from fleets power level greater than 32, contains 17 Blueprints in total. (salvage levels 8+) There is no positive or negative streak-breaker." A player recieves the blueprint for a weapon once a part for that blueprint is found. At most a player can have four active Blueprints per Tier. An active Blueprint is one that the player has collected at least one piece. Once the player has four active Blueprints they will only be given Blueprint pieces from one of those four improving their completion rate. See http://forums.kixeye.com/threads/131383-Further-Info-on-Blueprints for further details Ballistic Auto-loader and Hardened Barrels improve these weapons range and rage of fire while the speical Layered Armor provides extra protection against them. ''Impact Cannons'' Mysterious Draconian Tech similare to Thud cannons. ''Assault Cannons'' ''Siege Cannons'' Penentrating Enhanced Warhead increases weapon damage and Laser Targeting increases accuracy while the specials Reactive Armor and Guidance Scrambler provides extra protection against them. ''Strike Missiles'' ''Assault Missiles'' Siege Missile Explosive Highly Explosive Shells increases the weapons splash damage and Electronic Range Finder inceases weapon accuracy while the special Ablative Armor provides extra protection againt them. ''Shockwave Mortars'' ''Assult Mortar'' ''Firestorm Rockets'' D * A / RT = Damage per second